It Itches!
by hazeltwist
Summary: Due to an accident which won't be mentioned here, Goku is bedridden and unable to move. For how long you ask? ...Don't ask. He's not even sure himself! (Will be a chapter fic, and thanks to Chrystaline for the title. :-P)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ahh!! You all have permission to murder me now. I' haven't uploaded a THING in the longest time, and I'm sorry! I had the worst writer's block imaginable for such a long time, I couldn't even write anything in English! And then I had a bit of inspiration and wrote this in about 20 minutes, and left it off. It was supposed to be a one-shot.. It's a story challenge from my friend Maria.. Hi Maria! ^^ Oh, right. So it was a story challenge from my friend, write a fic about Goku in a body cast. Now I've been trying to finish it.. It's no way NEAR finished though, but it just isn't coming to me. For the past week I've tried everyday. -.- I swear, I hate writer's block.  
  
Grrr, well. I felt bad about not updating anything for so long, so I'm posting this unfinished for now. I'll continue in another chapter, as soon as my stupid brain gets back in gear. It's something new, and I hope you like it! Enjoy, and Arigato!  
~~  
"Ohhh, Chichi, it itches!" Goku whined, trying-- and failing-- to shift himself to one side. "Can't I PLEASE take it off?"  
  
"For the last time, NO, Goku!" Chichi sighed exasperatedly, nudging him over to the other side before taking a seat next to the bed. "That cast is the only thing that's going to straighten those bones out."  
  
"But do I have to wear it over my whole BODY?"  
  
"Well, considering that you have broken and/or fractured bones in about 21 different places, then YES." Chichi growled slightly. "You shouldn't even be complaining! You're lucky to be alive!"  
  
"But it itches! Does it have to be so itchy? Can't I take it off just to scratch for a minute?" Goku pleaded, a look of extreme discomfort on his face.  
  
"Goku! I'm NOT going to say it again! You're going to stay inside that cast until you're fully healed, and that's that! And don't you dare try to break out, because then it'll just have to be set again! End of discussion!" She fumed, grabbing her book from the bed-side table and shoving her nose into a page she hadn't even reached as of yet. Never mind that the book was upside down.  
  
Goku pouted, giving up his struggle with the many slings that were keeping his various body parts elevated. All was silent, as Goku continued pouting, and Chichi continued staring at the pages of her book while deciding how many aspirin she should take once she left. Four would certainly be enough.  
  
The immobilized Saiyan sighed and looked around the room. Nothing of interest here. He sighed again and tried to see out of the partially opened door. A busty blonde nurse was pushing a man in a wheelchair, who apparently had a broken leg. The man said something to the nurse that Goku couldn't catch, but he saw the nurse smack the man on the back of the head and heard a loud 'OW!' before they were out of his line of sight.  
  
Goku sighed loudly and turned to look at Chichi, who had begun to read her book the proper way. "Chichi?"  
  
She started slightly, nearly dropping the book from her lap. "Yes? What's the matter Goku?"  
  
Goku put on his best pout and asked childishly, "Can I pleeeeeeeease take the cast off? Maybe just for an hour?"  
  
Chichi sweatdropped and narrowed her eyes. She stood up and threw her book down on the chair, ready to explode at Goku for being so consistently annoying. She didn't get the chance to, however, for at that moment, Bulma burst through the door, panting heavily, as if she had run a very long distance in a very short time, while carrying a very large load. Her hair was a mess and sweat had ruined her make-up. Her face was beet-red, and she looked as if she'd faint right on the spot. The two only had a moment to take in her disheveled appearance as she stumbled into the room and collapsed onto a chair. She had Vegeta's arm in a death-grip, and it was safe to say that he was NOT pleased about being dragged along. Vegeta, in turn, had Trunks by the hair, who was yelping in pain while trying to tell his father to let go. Vegeta obviously wasn't hearing it. Trunks had one hand fisted in his hair, while his other had Goten by the ankle, who was now on the floor and trying to get Trunks' attention away from his father so he could have his leg back. Both of Goten's hands were tightly gripping Gohan's cape-- he was in his Saiyaman uniform. Gohan had Videl's own cape-- also in uniform-- in his right hand while he used his left to try to yank Goten off of his outfit. Videl was staring down at her leg where Kuririn was stuck, tangled in what looked like party streamers, which were wrapped around Videl's own shin. Kuririn had stars in his eyes and Android 18 was looking down at him in a mixture of embarrassment, hilarity and concern. 18 held Marron in one arm, and the end of Kuririn's party streamer in the other. Marron giggled happily, oblivious to the odd situation they had all found themselves in. She started to unravel something that looked suspiciously like Piccolo's turban.  
  
Everyone had looks on their faces that varied from astonishment, to confusion, to pain, embarrassment and anger, thanks to Vegeta.  
  
Goku and Chichi stared.  
  
And that's really all they had time to do, before Bulma caught her breath. And promptly exploded.  
  
"GOKU!!" She screamed so loudly a receptionist on the floor below jumped. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! I'M AT WORK, IN THE MIDDLE OF A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING, WHEN I GET A CALL FROM MY ASSISTANT BACK AT HOME TELLING ME THAT THE LAB HAD BEEN DESTROYED AND YOU WERE ON THE WAY TO THE HOSPITAL!! WHAT. DID. YOU. TOUCH?!  
  
The World's strongest hero and savior whimpered and tried to back away. The cast prevented him from moving, and he whimpered louder.  
  
Bulma, who was now redder in the face then she had been when she'd shown up, asked again, "WHAT DID YOU TOUCH, SON?!"  
  
The chain of Z fighters simultaneously took a step backward. Those who were on the floor hopped. Vegeta snickered. His archrival was helpless, bandaged up inside a cocoon of plaster, and visibly shaking under the wrath of Vegeta's own wife.  
  
Goku cleared his suddenly dry throat, and managed to mumble out something that might have been an answer.  
  
A vein twitched in Bulma's temple, and she roared, "WHAT?!"  
  
Goku choked and answered, louder this time, "I said I was touching this big black machine-thing in the middle of your lab when it started making clicking noises and blew up!"  
  
The blue-haired time-bomb stood stunned for a moment. Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while her pupils simultaneously shrank to dots. "Th-the nuclear f-fusion tank..."  
  
And then she fainted.  
~~  
So? Whatcha think so far? Leave a review, yah? Yah. ^-^  
  
And thanks for being so patient!! ^-^;;;  
  
Sayonara Minna-San! T-Sama~ 


	2. Explanations Party Decorations We forgot...

A/N: Yo Minna! Chapter 2!! Enjoy!  
Chichi stood dumbfounded, trying to absorb everything that had happened in the last twenty seconds. Bulma had burst into the hospital room, dragging a very long chain of martial artists with her, shouted at Goku who was currently wrapped up in plaster, and fainted. Now, what to do about that?  
  
Goku was silently relieved that Bulma had passed out when she did. He hadn't known that just TOUCHING the new clear fusion-thingy would make it explode, honest, he didn't! But either way, it seemed that for the good of his remaining health, he would have to move to another planet sometime before Bulma woke up.  
  
Vegeta, first in line of the chain, had been liberated from his wife's grip when Bulma had fainted. He then let go of Trunks' hair, who gratefully let go of Goten's ankle so he could straighten out his now mop-like hair-do. Goten sighed in relief and released Gohan's cape, which he'd been holding in a death-grip. He leaned back and rotated his foot, wincing as the bones cracked. Gohan let go of Videl's cape and frantically tried to remove the wrinkles from his own. Videl did like-wise, sweatdropping when she noticed Gohan had tears in his eyes as the fabric wouldn't smooth out. 18 glared at everyone.  
  
They all simultaneously turned to look at Bulma, who was still sprawled out in the middle of the floor.   
  
She twitched.  
  
They blinked.  
  
She twitched.  
  
Someone coughed.  
  
"So…" Chichi broke the silence, looking from one Z warrior to another, "Why, exactly, are you all… here?"  
  
Vegeta, who had lost interest in the situation after the hollering at Goku had ceased, 'hmphed' and stalked out of the room. Trunks sweatdropped and turned to Chichi.   
  
"Well, Chichi…" He began slowly, trying to sort things out himself as he attempted to explain, "I was in the kitchen with Goten, Mom and Dad… and Shiro, my mom's assistant at the office, came running through the door. He told Mom that her main laboratory had been destroyed and that Goku was on his way to Orange Star Hospital in an ambulance. Mom freaked out, screaming 'If he's not dead, I'll kill him!!' over and over." He looked over at Goku and added, "Goku-san, if I were you I'd move sometime soon. It's probably best for your health."  
  
Goku gulped as Trunks voiced what he himself had been thinking earlier. 'Maybe Planet Yardrat would be far enough away… but then again, she DOES have a spaceship. Maybe the Kai Planet…'  
  
Trunks continued his explanation, everyone listening, as some of them had no idea why they were there either. "Anyway, she grabbed dad by the arm and ran out of the kitchen like Buu was chasing her. Dad… unfortunately… had time to grab me and drag me along as well. (At this he rubbed his still throbbing head.) I guess I grabbed Goten… sorry Goten… anyway, I grabbed Goten and I don't know what happened after that." Trunks ended his explanation, running a hand through his hair and sweatdropping when a few strands fell out.  
  
"I see…" Chichi obviously did NOT see.   
  
"Oh! Oh!" Goten jumped up suddenly. "I know what happened next! Trunks grabbed my by the foot and Bulma took off and hauled us down the street. She kinda forgot the car, I guess. But anyway, I got dragged down the sidewalk for what felt like 20 blocks! Cause I couldn't get up with Trunks latched onto my ankle—" Trunks grinned sheepishly. "We were passing by the bank when I saw Gohan. I wanted to tell him that Dad was in the hospital but we were goin' too fast… geez, Bulma sure can run when she wants to… so I grabbed his cape, and I guess he snatched Videl's 'cause she's here too." Goten broke his speech for a moment and looked over to Team Saiyaman questioningly. "Why are you guys all dressed up anyway?"  
  
The teenage crime-fighting duo yelped simultaneously. "THE BANK! THERE WAS A ROBBERY!" They shouted in chorus before darting clumsily for the door. Kuririn gasped as he, still attached to Videl's leg, was dragged along. 18 seized his arm before they were able to exit.  
  
Everyone sans 18 sweatdropped at the couple, wondering how, exactly, you could forget to stop a robbery. Goku grinned.   
  
Kuririn sighed wearily, untangling himself from the ribbons. "I can take it from there, Goten. 18 and I were just finishing some shopping at the new party place downtown… it's Marron's 1st birthday next week, you know. And you're all invited!... and that's when Bulma ran straight into me. I guess I got tangled in the party streamers." He flushed slightly, "Next thing I knew, I was being dragged down the street. Videl must have stepped in the ribbons."  
  
18 finished the tale with, "I followed."  
  
Chichi shook her head and stole at glance at Bulma, still unconscious. She couldn't stop herself from snickering a little bit. She could just imagine the scientist plowing through the crowds on Main Street with a chain of 7 warriors and a child waving behind her like a flag.   
  
Chichi laughed out loud at the thought. "A-and the turban?" She said between giggles, and pointed at little Marron who had unwrapped the turban completely and was happily throwing the strip of cloth up into the air.   
  
Goku started to laugh as well. "Poor Pic! He'll be missing that, I bet!"  
  
No one could resist a grin, the absurdity of the situation finally sinking in, and making everything all the more hilarious.   
  
Chichi was beside herself with laughter, and doubled over in hysterics as Kuririn pulled a rock out of his hair. She calmed herself as best she could, and 18 decided it was time to leave. They'd already lost the decorations for the party, and they would have to make another trip to the store before returning home. She lifted Marron into her arms and waving good-bye to everyone, left. Kuririn hurried to follow, turning back once he was by the door, wishing Goku well before exiting.  
  
Trunks made for the door as well. "I'm gonna go find a doctor for my mom. Goten, can you prop her up or something? She'll be mad… uh, madder… if she wakes up on the floor." A nurse passed by pushing a stretcher and Trunks ran off to catch up with her. Goten did as his friend had asked and placed Bulma on a chair before walking over to his father. The demi-Saiyan noticed the cast for the first time-- yeah, the first time-- and gave Goku a funny look.  
  
Goku grinned. "Hey son! Have fun with Trunks this afternoon?"  
  
Goten smiled. "Yeah, Dad! But what happened to you?"  
  
Goku laughed sheepishly and Chichi scowled, bopping the Saiyan on the back of the head before taking a seat next to him. "Ahh, I kind of messed around in Bulma's lab this afternoon, and—yup. Blew it up." He laughed again and Goten shook his head, grinning.   
  
"Only you, Dad! Only you!"  
*grins* Ok, ok, permission to spork me now. I left it off in a weird place. O.o But it felt kind of right in a way. *grins* And to anyone who caught that little semi-reference I made to one of my otehr fics, I'm guilty! :P Hope everyone enjoyed!  
  
Now, s'ankyuu to those who reviewed the first chapter:  
  
Chrystaline(^^ You helped. And get to steppin', girl!! I wanna see what mayhem we may cause in Chapter 2 of TZW. :-P This challenge is fun! Maria's a genius, she is. *grins* Goku in a body cast... *laughs*), Maria Cline(Hiya, Maria! Like I just said, you're a genius! :D Great fic challenge, it's so fun! ^^ I'm glad you like it so far. And believe me, there's more Goku-torture ahead. Much more!), KMMohr(:D Hehe, thanks! Glad you liked it! ^-^ That's a great image, isn't it? Z fighter attached to Z fighter, attached to Z fighter... :-P Thanks for reviewing!), Kyesha(*grins* Aww, you're sweet! Thanks! ^-^ I'm happy you like the story so far. Chapter two ok? :D), Sakura-chan(^^ Glaf you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing!), sakura117us(Who let Goku into the lab? :-P Can't spoil the surprise, now can I? Keep reading to find out! :P), and finally, Dawn Moon(*grins* I make people laugh! ^^ I updated! Sorry it took a little time. But I did! Y'like?).  
  
Okies then. If there are no questions, I'm out like a fat baseball player running towards home. Arivaderci! If that's how ya spell it!  
  
Sayonara Minna-San!  
T-Sama~  
  
PLUG! Go read anything written by Maria Cline. That lady got 81 fics, she does!! ^^ And check out the Team Z Writer's fic, by Chrystaline! 


End file.
